


Stray

by thotty_tatertot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotty_tatertot/pseuds/thotty_tatertot
Summary: Thor thinks he slick





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been gone for like 12 yrs, but in the mean time I’ve been finishing off requests, so uh for now here’s a… nugget
> 
> It’s a lil over 1k words and your feedback is much appreciated!

**__ **

**_Yeah so, Thor thinks he’s slick._ **

His large hands were steady on your hips, kneading the flesh that was there and placing longing kisses against your neck. 

Thor had practically come out of nowhere—ambushing you while you were looking at some papers from your job. And now you were backed up against the kitchen table being showered with affection as you confusedly, but wholeheartedly accepted the situation you were in. 

You let out small moans, your hands lightly gripping his arms as his beard tickled you. “T-Thor…” you breathed. “What’s… why are you…”

“Nothing, my love… I just wanna show you how much I admire you,” the god grumbled into your neck, he chuckled against your skin as he felt you shiver from the small lick he placed there. 

CRASH

You gasped and jumped in your lover’s arms, looking at him with worried eyes. “Thor, what was that???” You anxiously whispered. 

Thor looked back in the direction of the sound and glanced back at you with a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing…” Thor cooed as he rubbed your arms and nodded at you. 

You raised an eyebrow and looked straight at him. “… “you’re sure it’s _nothing_?"” You skeptically repeated back to him, tone laced in disbelief. 

Again, Thor smiled—but it was too late, you were suspicious. 

“Thor.”

You both stared at each other for another moment before you swept his hands off of you and tried to move out of his warm embrace.

“I’m gonna go check,” you deadpanned.

With a strained smile on his face, Thor tried to hold your hips in place, leaning down to your level. “Y/N, I’m sure it’s _absolutely_ nothing, no need to worry about something that’s not there!” Thor urged. 

“Thor, I heard a noise.”

“W-what, so you would just go ahead and check it?? Surely that has to be dangerous!” Thor argued, his smile turning from reassuring to sheepish. 

“But it’s _nothing_ ,” you air quoted. “So I just want to make sure it’s just that!”

And with that, you slipped from Thor’s embrace and went towards the direction of where you heard the crash.

Thor stood in the same spot, fingers on his chin in what seemed to be a thoughtful stance. 

Until he heard your piercing scream. He cursed as he looked towards your direction. This would not end well.

•

“NO, Thor!”

“Oh come on, Y/N please!”

“Mm-mm, Thor, nope. I cannot do this with you right now—I mean seriously! What the _fuck_?!”

“Oh _please_! Y/N it’s just a tiny little rabbit!” Thor calmly said as he chuckled. He leaned back on the kitchen island. “I promise you it will cause us no harm,” he negotiated. 

Oh my goodness, were you dealing with a child or what? 

“Thor…” you growled, breathing slowly. “You have a whole ass raccoon just _DANGLING_ in your arms—and we are, for the love of God —NOT keeping that, so you need to get it out of this house now!”

Thor held the raccoon to his chest and nuzzled it’s grey fur, completely ignoring its furious struggling. “Oh come on, Y/N, don’t be so heartless, he just needs a home!” Thor said with hope in his voice, lifting the hissing animal to his face for a kiss. 

You cringed and stepped back. “Where did you even find that thing???”

“This little guy?” he asked. “Why he was ravaging through the garbage behind your apartment!” Thor was the epitome of what heart eyes looked like.

A blank look crossed your face and you pointed towards the exit. “No.”

•

Thor sat silently on the bed, hair dripping with water as you had asked him to take a scalding hot shower twice before he even thought of getting in that bed with you. 

You came out of the bathroom, leaning on the white doorframe after having brushed your teeth. And you watched Thor as he sat shirtless on the plush sheets with what looked like a pout on his face.

“Thor…” 

When you were greeted with no response, you pushed yourself away from the doorframe and slowly made your way over to the bed. You got on the bed and kneeled beside him.

“Thor~” you whined. “Are you seriously ignoring me?” You asked as you tried—and immediately failed to push him over. 

Your eyes scanned his handsome face and you saw the light frown upon his lips and very slight furrow in his blond brow. You held back a little chuckle as you witnessed this one-thousand five hundred year old, six hundred pound god pout and sulk over the fact that his you wouldn’t let him keep a raccoon in the house. So, before you could laugh and make things worse, you placed a warm hand on the side of his face and lightly stroked your thumb against his beard.

“Thor…” you said. “I know you… and I also know that you care a lot about the living things here on this planet, but… uh, here, if you want a pet— you go to the animal store or the shelter and pick up a puppy or a cat. Not a large frothing raccoon who wants to rip your eyes out,” you kindly informed him, your hand sliding down to his neck. “… and, with that being said, I don’t appreciate you using your power of seduction on me to sneak animals into my apartment complex and hide them in my closet,” you deadpanned. 

You immediately felt his neck warm up in embarrassment, his blue eyes sliding over to you, then down. 

There was a moment of silence before you heard him say, “You’re right, I shouldn’t have brought the grey rabbit up to your quarters… it was my wrongdoing,” Thor apologized, his hand grasping your own.

“But, I take no responsibility for this “power of seduction” you accuse me of,” Thor said with a slight smile. 

You rolled your eyes at him and crossed your arms over your chest. “Mmhm,” you hummed in disbelief. “Just don’t go running off bringing in strays and hiding them in my closet now,” you said with a pointed look.

With a smirk, Thor leaned in and caressed the side of your cheek. “As you wish,” Thor promised, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.


End file.
